horrible_historiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Few
The Few (or RAF Pilots) is a song from the Horrible Histories ''TV Series. It aired in Series 4, Episode 1 on April 9, 2012, & later in the Savage Songs Special. As the song suggests, it stars the airmen of the Royal Air Force, who sing about their days in World War II. Lyrics '''Binky': We fighter pilots fought the German chaps In World War II Stinky: In hurricanes & spitfires Performed deeds of daring do Squiffy: The finest British pilots That the world could hope to have Binky: Binky! Stinky: Stinky! Squiffy: Squiffy! František: František! Stanislav: And Stanislav! Stinky: Hold fire! Is that some foreign chaps Risking their necks? František: That’s right, some of the bravest men Were Polish & Czech All: We like to fire Beating Gerry our one desire Stinky: Yeah yeah All: All we do each night is pray We’ll live to fight another day Squiffy: Take that Hitler! Binky: My name is Douglas Bader Let me tell of my ordeal Lost both legs in an accident These ones are not real Rest: (They’re not real) Binky: I left the air force after that Flying was a hobby But when war broke in ’39 Came back Rest: (Just like Robbie) Binky: Shot down twenty-two of them Led the air attack ‘Till finally the Luftwaffe Hit me back Oh no, pretty baby All: His plane on fire Binky: Stuck in Colditz, such a shame to retire Stinky: Yeah yeah All: Never forget this great man’s story And his role in Britain’s glory František: We flew in tough conditions Lucky to survive five missions Stinky: Not that I’m complaining But I’ve had just ten hours training Squiffy: Epic dogfights in the sky Outnumbered that’s why Stinky: We’re now known by you As the few All: Oooh, ahhh Stanislav: (Phew, he missed me!) Stinky: The Battle of Britain Was our pilots’ finest hour Although it seemed at first The Germans were the stronger power Rest: (Oh so strong) Stinky: We mustered all our courage In summer 1940 Scrambled air force squadrons to fly Sortie after sortie Stinky: Saw nazi invasion off Just as airmen should Our bravery meant Hitler Wouldn’t be back for good No no All: We beat the Fuhrer Without us frequent flyers, your lives would be poorer Stinky: Yeah yeah All: Britain securer Our story of heroics will forever endure Stinky: Woah yeah All: So I think you’ll find it’s true... “Never in the field of human conflict, was so much owed, by so many, to so few” – Winston Churchill Cast *Jim Howick as Douglas "Binky" Bader *Mathew Baynton as Stinky *Laurence Rickard as Squiffy *Ben Willbond as František *Simon Farnaby as Stanislav *TBA as RAF Pilot #1 *TBA as RAF Pilot #2 *Martha Howe-Douglas as Female Officer *TBA as Female Officer Notes External Links *The Few at Horrible Histories TV Category:Horrible Histories Category:Horrible Histories 2009-2011 TV Series Category:Series 4 of Horrible Histories 2009-13 TV Series Category:Songs Category:Savage Songs Category:Woeful Second World War (Sketches)